Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?/Gallery
This is the gallery of the PBS half-hour game show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Press Pictures $(KGrHqF,!hsFBZ8ZUCM8BQdy4OI4v!~~60_57.jpg|A costume Robocrook in an office Carmen Sandiego.jpg|WGBH Boston Promotional Poster tumblr_ml3pfh7HTY1rb89d2o1_500.jpg|Promotional poster for season 2 of Carmen Worldcast.jpg|Cast: Greg Lee, Rockapella, and the Chief sandiego.jpg|The Chief and Greg 9r9.jpg|Rockapella performing a clue. Rogues Gallery Doubletrouble-1-.jpg|Double Trouble 1.jpg|Top Grunge Pattylarceny.jpg|Patty Larceny Victheslick-1-.jpg|Vic the Slick Earthabrute-1-.jpg|Eartha Brute Robocrook-1-.jpg|Robocrook Contessa-1-.jpg|The Contessa 1.0 Contessa 2.0.jpg|Contessa 2.0 Kneemoi by ThrillingRaccoon.jpg|Kneemoi Wonder Rat by ThrillingRaccoon-1-.jpg|Wonder Rat Sarah Nade.jpg|Sarah Nade carmen-sandiego.jpg|and of course Carmen Sandiego herself 1819_301161433345466_742937044_n.jpg|VILE Villain History Books vlcsnap-2013-05-25-21h08m08s210.png|ACME Crimenet file cabinet C S.jpg|Carmen Hat and gloves Vic's wanted photo.jpg|Vic The Slick's first season wanted description DT's 1st season wanted picture.jpg|Double Trouble's first season wanted description vlcsnap-2013-10-02-14h35m25s173.png|Man, Top Grunge has dirty handprints! TGHD-1.jpg|New description of Top Grunge. Better than the old one, but he's still disgusting! contessa's first season wanted poster.jpg|Contessa's first season wanted description Contessa's new look & new wanted description.jpg|Contessa's new wanted description patty larceny wanted pilot.png|Patty Larceny wanted description in the pilot episode Screen Shot 2018-09-29 at 2.29.49 PM.png|Patty Larceny's wanted description throughout the rest of Season 1 robocrook wanted season 1.png|Robocrook's season 1 wanted description wonder rat wanted description.png|Wonder Rat's wanted picture kneemoi wanted.png|Kneemoi's wanted picture Screen Shot 2018-09-29 at 2.38.37 PM.png|Sarah Nade's wanted picture EB wanted description.png|Eartha Brute season 1 wanted description Artworks Carmen_Sandiego_World_Format_by_Domafox-1-.jpg|An animated rendition of the Contestant Area Jailtime Challenge Board Template.png|Artwork of the Jailtime Board witwics markers.jpg|Animated rendition of the Bonus Round Map Markers DT image.jpg|I drew this artistic image of Double Trouble. You like? Gumshoes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Adria.jpg Jasmine.jpg Jessica.jpg Marni.jpg Kelly chin.jpg Clair.jpg Asha.jpg Ali.jpg Jenny.jpg Jessica Martinez.jpg Maria.jpg Folake.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h02m30s982.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h05m52s813.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h09m03s381.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h09m21s208.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h11m56s027.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h12m13s991.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h15m30s331.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h15m44s980.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h19m00s665.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h18m47s854.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h22m13s272.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h25m42s702.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h25m12s630.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h28m43s705.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h31m21s548.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-19h33m55s045.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-20h47m39s447.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-20h50m56s558.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-20h51m20s747.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-20h54m17s157.png vlcsnap-2016-08-24-20h54m36s354.png Season 4 Season 5 Rockapella portrt01.jpg|Lead Singer Sean Altman (1991-1995 on Carmen Sandiego, 1986-1997 as member of Rockapella) Scott Leonard.jpg|High Tenor Scott Leonard (1991-1995 on Carmen Sandiego, 1991-present as member of Rockapella) industry_star_kerman.jpg|Baritone Elliott Kerman (1991-1995 on Carmen Sandiego, 1986-2004 as member of Rockapella) Barry Carl.jpg|Bass Bary Carl (1991-1995 on Carmen Sandiego,1988-2002 as member of Rockapella) jeff_thatcher.jpg|Vocal Percussionist Jeff Thatcher (1995 on Carmen Sandiego, 1993-present as member of Rockapella) Closing Credits In Seasons 1-4, we would see the villains take away the credits with lined paper in the background. For the final season, a black background with falling confetti was used. vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h18m03s2.png|Here's Top Grunge removing a credit. vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h18m44s95.png|Kneemoi removing a credit vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h20m02s134.png|Patty Larceny removing a credit vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h21m43s165.png|There's Wonder Rat and his Wonder Copter pushing the credits away vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h22m27s37.png|Robocrook running off with the credits. vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h23m12s249.png|Maybe Double Trouble can use these credits in their next party! Fundings vlcsnap-2015-07-16-23h15m20s610.png|This program was presented by WQED Pittsburgh... vlcsnap-2015-07-16-23h15m46s644.png|And WGBH Boston! vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h26m13s3.png|And as always gumshoes, Carmen's gang is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting...... vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h26m47s66.png|And Viewers Like You! Other Pictures vlcsnap-2015-06-17-21h39m46s202.png|The ACME Crimenet door. 51HT5M3SEQL__SX300_.jpg|CD Album Cover o-JOE-BIDEN-CARMEN-SANDIEGO-facebook.jpg|Then Vice President of the United States Joe Biden telling Greg that he is honored as the best detective of the year! Wow, what an honor! Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Images